Sr e Sra Malfoy
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [HIATUS] Eles são casados mais não conhecem suas identidades secretas. São destinados a mesma missão, e agora um tem que matar o outro. Fic escrita por Arwen Mione e TatayaBlack [D&G]
1. Apresentação

**Sr. e Sra. Malfoy**

_por Arwen Mione e Tataya Black_

**_Olha o que da quando duas cinéfilas e d/g fanáticas resolvem escrever algo juntas: Uma fic baseada no filme mais d/g ao ponto de vista de ambas, Sr e Sra Smith na mão de Arwen Mione (euzinha) e de Tataya Black, vira nada mais nada menos que "Sr e Sra Malfoy" _**

**_Ficou curiosa (o) vamos dar uma palinha de como isso eh possível:_**

**_Draco e Gina agora são Sr e Sra Malfoy, eles se conheciam desde adolescentes, mas após um reencontro se apaixonaram, mais tem um problema um não sabe a verdadeira identidade do outro, após cinco (ou seria seis) anos de casados, caem em uma rotina que pode destruir o relacionamento, já que vivem na famosa e antiga Mansão Malfoy rodeada de vizinhos esnobes e chatos... mais ao chegar o ponto onde não conseguem mais olhar um na cara do outro e a terapia de casal a ultima opção não esta vindo a calhar, os dois são contratados para um mesmo serviço e se vêem na linha de fogo um do outro. Ao descobrirem o que a sua alma-gêmea realmente faz para viver, se sentem traídos e recebem intimações de seus empregados: terão de ajudar o destino a cumprir aquela parte do casamento que diz algo sobre "até que a morte os separe". Além de muitos feitiços e maldiçôes, os dois trocam também muitos insultos e insinuações. É uma típica briga de casais elevada à potência de pessoas que foram treinadas e estão habituadas a matar._**

**_Obs o fic será completamente baseada no filme, mais poderá no decorrer haver algumas mudanças que claro seram mensionada..._**

_Ficaram ansiosos por mais?_

_Então agradem breve neste mesmo site:_

_**Sr e Sra Malfoy**_

_Mais informaçõesé so mandar um e-mail ou nos procurar no msn..._

Ah quase que esquecemos... nada disso eh nosso, soh a ideia mesmo...por enquanto


	2. Expondo e Avaliando a Situação

**N/As:** Primeiro queremos pedir desculpas pela demora é que eu andava meio bloqueada e posso dizer o mesmo da Tataya e eu sabe fiquei super pega chateada com o que vou dizer a seguir, e pra naun tentar parecer rude como de costume resolvi da um tempo pra fic e pensar e ter a certeza que já sabia que estávamos certa, então novamente vamos deixar bem claro, já que por ignorância nos acusaram de plágio do Filme mais ai eu me pergunto aff... eu não disse que ia ser baseado completamente no filme principalmente os primeiros cap... se vcs não taun entendendo vaun entender ao ler a maravilhosa rvwes q uma certa Suze nos enviou, mais naun teve coragem de deixar um meio de contato, então pessoal tornamos a repetir esta fic como ta acho que bem explicito no titulo e na apresentação anterior é baseada no filme e no livro Sr e Sra Smith e caso tenha algo a criticar leiam primeiro o que escrevemos... peço desculpa por isso e tentei da forma mais afável o possível mostrar nosso desapontamento com esta pessoa, sei que vcs não mereciam ler isso... mais so assim era possível mostrar -lhes o que ocorreu...Agora vamos para as coisas essencial ... como vcs jah sabem nada disso nos pertencem apenas a idéia de fazer a fic baseada no filme e livro... agora boa leitura

**Nota da Tataya:** Antes da ótima leitura q vcs terão (olha eu me gabando da fic!rsrs) queria me intrometer e comentar o incidente lamentável da review... bem, o q eu posso dizer? Kem leu a apresentação ateh o final pode perceber q se trata de uma fic baseada no filme, o q tbm podemos xamar de adaptação. E kem conhece o mundo das fanfic's sabe q eh bastante comum fics baseadas em filmes. Bem, mas o q me interessa são as pessoas q gostam do nosso "trabalho-diversão" e q perdem um tempinho do seu dia lendo o q a gente escreve, pq isso aki eh uma grande brincadeira, então kem não sabe brincar, sinto muito, saia do jogo. Sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap!

_**Capitulo 1: Expondo e Avaliando a Situação**_

**_CTC - Clinica de Terapia para Casais do Hospital St Mungus _**

Draco e Gina se encontram nervosos em sem muita reação em frete ao conceituado doutor Claus Mayuer psico-terapeuta bruxo muito experiente em assunto de reconciliações de casais.

Ambos estavam muito bem apresentados em roupas casuais mais muito elegantes, dando a devida impressão de suas importâncias no mundo mágico, ou seja não deixando nada a desejar que ali sentado a frente do psico-terapeuta bruxo de meia-idade mais procurado estava o Casal Malfoy e quem os visse fora dali não suspeitariam em nada que o casal estava com problemas conjugais.

O clima entre os três presentes estava tenso e silencioso mas logo e quebrado quando Draco após muitos olhares já hostil do Dr a sua frente é lhe direcionado.

"Certo. Bem eu acho apropriado começar dizendo que...nós não precisamos estar aqui". O Loiro fala com seu ar arrogante e prepotente, ao qual o doutor lança um olhar que no interir diz "porque estão então".

"Estão casados há 5 anos certo?" – O dr começa segurando a ficha do casal, já que percebe que se esperar de ambos não sairá nada.

"Isso 5 anos" o Loiro fala prontamente olhando para a esposa a seu lado.

"Na verdade 6 anos". A ruiva fala também o olhando, ignorando o dr a sua frente como se resposta não fosse para ele "Isso aqui é tipo, como posso dizer, um check-up?".

"Uma oportunidade de revisar o como anda o andamento da vassoura, trocar as cerdas, polir o cabo, trocar uma pecinha ou outro" – O dr fala para diminuir a tensão entre ambos, coisa não muito útil.

"Muito bem" – Os dois falam juntos- "Lá vamos nós então desmontar a vassoura. – os dois se olham nada amigavelmente".

"Me digam um de cada vez numa escala de 1 a 10, qual é o grau de felicidade que vocês se encontram?".

Após certo segundos pensando Draco responde - "8"- mais se coloca a pensar novamente "Espere... eu tenho que considerar que 10 é para felicidade total e 1 para infelicidade total ou..."- mais é cortado pelo homem a sua frente.

"Responda por instinto Sr Malfoy".

"Certo 8 então !". -Responde ambos, a ruiva opta por responder também para não ter que pensar na resposta fazendo o dr a frente anotar em sua prancheta o revelado e prosseguir.

"Agora me respondam com que freqüência fazem sexo?"

Ambos se olham novamente, mas agora com um pouco de vergonha podemos dizer.

"Não entendi a pergunta" -Draco fala em sinal de que tem que responder, mais não quer e precisa de tempo –"Também numa escala de 1 a 10?".

"1 é pra muito pouco ou nada? Porque tecnicamente nada seria 0 não seria?" –Gina entra na conversa terminando o pensamento.

"Deixa eu melhor a pergunta, com que freqüência fazem sexo no período de uma semana? O dr resolve intervir novamente cortando aquela pergunta ao perceber muito desconforto.

"Incluindo o fim-de-semana?" Gina pergunta como se suplicasse, esperando a negação da resposta do dr a sua frente pois a afirmação só aumentaria mais ainda a resposta que já era nada.

"Sim". – O doutor responde tirando a esperança remota no olhar da ruiva, que pela milésima vez olha para o marido, que esta a ponto de trucidar a ela e ao doutor, este que resolve por fim pergunta algo mais simples, melhor que ele espera ser simples, mais nada é simples quando envolve resposta vinda de Ginevra e Draco Malfoy

"Vamos fazer diferente me contem como se conheceram, já que na ficha isto esta bem vago". Claus fala em sua ultima esperança de sair algo útil do problemático casal a sua frente.

"Foi na Romenia". Draco falou como sempre prontamente

"Na verdade nos conhecemos em Hogwarts, estudamos lá quase no mesmo período Draco é um ano adiante de mim, mais quando nos reencontramos e nos conhecemos realmente foi em Craiova".

"Há 5 anos atrás" - completou o loiro.

"6" -A ruiva falou brava.

"Certo. Há 5 ou 6 anos atrás" - Corrigiu o loiro.

E assim Draco e Gina tentam da forma mais amistosa (será) contar a historia de como se conheceram realmente...

Continua...

N/As 2:

**Agradecimentos as pessoinhas que perderam seu tempo e deixaram rvws para nos:**

**From: BiaMalfoy**

**Adorei a idéia de fazer uma fic dessas! Eu foi ver o Sr and Sra Smith ao cinema e simplesmente AMEI! Acho que a fic iria ficar mt legal! Bjs sonserinos XD**

Camy: Eu também AMEIIIII este filme ele eh tudo de bom e mais um pouco, espero que o primeiro cap mesmo curtinho tenha atingido um pouquinho de suas expectativas o prox promete mais (olha eu jah falando demais), mil bjitos sonserinos pra vc tb...

Tataya: Fala sério gente... o filme é realmente ótimo, a gente espera q vc curta tanto a fic como curtiu o filme!

**From: aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**

**HAHAHAHAHA PERFEITO! ADOREEII... Tô super ansiosaa! ) Beeijasso! anabya POTTER!**

Camy: fico feliz em saber e espero que tenha gostado deste tb...

Tataya: rsrsrs ah! Vc vai gostar msm dessa fic! Rsrs, pode ser q demore um pouco as atualizações mas vamos trabalhar p/ fazer valer a pena.

**From: FiLipa **

**optima ideia eu amei esse filme e quando o vi lembrei-me logo deste casal P ficou louca e ansiosamente pela actualizaçao bjos **

Camy: Ai que bom que bom que a maioria amou o filme e como eu a tataya, tivemos a brilhante (modesta eu) de fazer a fic baseada no filme espero que vc tb goste da fic pelo menos a metade to que gostou do filme eu jah fico feliz a outra metade nos (eu na verdade) forço a gostar com meus meios mais drásticos tais como maldições imperdoáveis (brincadeira) mais o q tu achaste deste cap?

Tataya: Fala sério o Brad tava mto Draco né? Tudo bem quase todo o filme q eu vejo eu imagino situações D/G's, mas eu sou msm uma viciada... releve!

**From: Lady Mary Malfoy **

**Ai que da hora! Eu amu o Brad! Imagine ele e o Draco sendo a msm pessoas XD**

Camy: eu tb gosto bastante do Brad, mais vou ser sincera eu gosto mais da Angelina como Atriz, tipo eu gosto do Brad mais meu negocio eh mais Leonardo de Caprio, Orlando Bloon, Brandan Fraser, etc...entre os atores mais homens (pq adolescente e claro que eu amo o TOM), mais neste filme o Brad ta completamente muito Draco mesmo, por isso a brilhante ideia de fazer um virar o outro... por isso adoro fic nelas podemos tudo.

Tataya: Adoro fic's, podemos brincar de Deus e manipular a trajetória das personagens! Ha ha ha risada maléfik , e o Brad eh tudo de fofo, msm q naum seja lah mto bom ator.

**From: Carolilina Malfoy **

**Bom sem comentarios, v num é ruim fdazendo Nc, serio msm..Sem contar q ela num é só sexo e acaba a hisotria, tem tambem a historia, dos dois e do filhinho deles..bjos**

Camy: Filinhos tem filinhos? Onde? No livro aparece filinhos? Ai eu quero ver, ou vc confundiu as coisas? Pq eu não terminei de elr o livro... AHHH to confusa

Tataya: Filhinhos? Eu queria tanto q eles tivessem filhinhos? Tem filhinhos? Diz q sim, diz q sim! Ah mas eu axu q tem q ter NC, msm q seja um capitulo adicional p/ kem naum kiser ler... mas nada mto pesado gente, calma eu não sou tarada! (Mas q o Draco é gostoso ele é contenha-se nathy!)

**From: Suze **

**PLÁGIO É CRIME, MEU IRMÃO!VAI PRA CADEIRA, NEGO NUM TEM IMAGINAÇÃO, NÃO, CARA!FALA SÉRIO!MTO SR E SRA SMITH!**

Camy: Ai se encontra a rvw que mencionei a cima, bem nem vou dizer nada, pq Slytherin são ruins mais acima de tudo tem classe e não me rebaixarei nunca a alguém que nem ao menos leu o que escrevemos...

Tataya: É isso aí Camy! Tbm já dei minha declaração lá em cima!

**From: Jessica Malfoy **

**A fic tá ótima mas atualiza e vamo ve no que vai da!**

Camy: Demorou mais atualizamos o que vc achou?

Tataya: Isso aí, vamos ver o q vai dar a junção de suas mentes sonserinas e viciadas em cinema! rsrs

Bjitos a todos

Arwen Mione & Tataya Black

Ps: Pessoal não sabemos quando o próximo cap vem, mais não iremos desistir bem nos achamos, esta eh uma fic que estamos escrevendo sem pressa alguma já que damos prioridade as nossas fic principais que vou aproveitar pra fazer propaganda

.:momento para propaganda de fic das respectivas escritoras:.

**Arwen Mione:** Não deixem de ler minhas fics sabem elas são tão boas quanto estas são apenas três depois desta e duas são shorts então naun deixem de ler **" Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley" **que eh minha menina dos olhos **"Feijõezinhos, vícios e amor..." **uma short muito fofa e por fim **"Amigos são..."** a fic que eu mais me surpreendi...

**Tataya black: **As fic's da Camy saum ótimas leiam tudo se tiverem oportunidade! E se depois de lerem as fic's da Camy, vcs ainda quiserem ler algo... dá uma passadinha em Peças do Destino q eh de minha própria autoria rsrsrs. Então eh isso, vlw povo!

Agora é soh


	3. 5 :6: anos atrás

**Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas, eu sei que desta vez demoramos muitoooo... mas gente eu Camy tb tenho vida própria e o pacote ter vida sempre vem com alguns probleminhas... Dona Nath sumiu e anda com bloqueios, então não querendo demorar mais eu postei o cap sem betar, e o fiz soziinha qualquer erro me dêem um toque please.**

**Obs.** Notas importantes sobre o cap na N/As no final do cap.

**Agora aquilo que temos de escrever antes da fic:** Eles não são nossos infelizmente. Só é nosso o medico e sopro do dragão, ou seja personagem e coisas criadas por minha insana cabecinha, a fic também mais a idéia vcs jah sabem que foi tirada do filme/livro Sr e Sra Smith o resto é tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Do pessoal que fez o livro e o filme. Nos não vamos ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic, a não ser que vocês queram nos dar por espontânea vontade, ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como nós e blábláblá.

**Capitulo dois: 5 (6) anos atrás**

Gina finalmente conseguira uma missão que podia casar o útil ao agradável, ela tinha que eliminar um homem na Romênia, um antigo comensal da morte que andava aprontando por lá e com isso podia visitar o irmão que a muito não via.

O irmão morava e trabalhava em Craiova uma cidade maravilhosa, com muito poucos trouxas, e a maioria dos pouco que lá tinham sabiam da existência dos bruxos, seu clima era um pouco seco e árido no verão e no inverno muito estável e agradável perfeito para os inúmeros dragões que lá existiam e eram mantido, ou seja Craiova era o berço da criação de dragões.

A ruiva ao chegar foi direto ao irmão o fato de sua vitima trabalhar com ele ajudava um pouco, mas a vitima não é importante ressaltar, e sim como fora divertido passar as poucas horas com o irmão que tanto adorava e a muito não via, à noite o que tinha que fazer já estava feito e antes de partir resolveu parar em um pub, pois diziam que a bebida de cidade era muito exótica, e ela adorava provar coisas novas...

Draco se encontrava em um pub em Craiova encostado em seu balcão, trocando algumas palavras com o garçom enquanto bebia um copo de uma bebida muito exótica e saborosa o sopro do dragão, estava sereno, sem pensar em nada especifico, apenas curtindo o som ambiente do local, ate que ouviu um estrondoso barulho e a confusão começou...

,- O que está havendo?

,- Alguém deve ter explodido uma das arenas dos dragões, ou algo do tipo e agora os Aurores estão procurando por turistas bruxos e trouxas que viajam sozinhos – o homem mal acabará de falar quando um Auror se aproximou do loiro que devido a capa com capuz não foi reconhecido, já que não queria ser mesmo...

_,- Esta sozinha senhorita... seus documento e autorização..._

,- Está sozinho, senhor? – Draco percebeu que na entrada do pub se encontrava uma bela moça passando pelo mesmo que estava a passar e quando o Auror a sua frente pediu seus documentos logo teve uma idéia

,- Não, não estou aquela senhorita esta comigo.

,- Desculpe os incomodar, mais temos que nos precaver, alguém explodiu uma das arenas é um homem foi morto.

,- Entendemos, que tragédia, alguém mais ferido? – O loiro perguntou com ar entediado, mas rindo-se por dentro.

,- Não, apenas o pobre homem, os dragões não sofreram nada, mas estamos investigando.

,- Compreendo, espero que achem o culpado, não queremos mais incidentes em nosso passeio, e não queremos tomar mais o tempo do senhor, sucesso com a busca –A ruiva falou se aproximando do loiro que após esperar os aurores irem resolveu se apresentar.

,- Weasley, Ginny Weasley

O loiro se surpreendeu e retirou o capuz que encobria se rosto.

,- Weasley... - ele falou em tom irônico e interrogativo.

,- Sim, e infelizmente é um prazer cruzar depois de anos com você Malfoy, eu bem que reconheci sua voz arrastada e com tom arrogante,.

Embora descobrindo que a bela ruiva era uma Weasley, não deixou de continuar achando-a bela e atraente, e resolveu deixar as briguinhas de família e o passado, não estragar com o divertimento que pretendia, ele tinha que aceitar eram agora adultos, porque remexer no passado, se não pretendiam falar nem do presente verdadeiro, e com este pensamento, de quem gosta de passado é museu, que o loiro resolveu cumprimentar a ruiva a sua frente.

,- O infeliz prazer é meu Weasley, e pra comemorar este maravilhoso reencontro aceita tomar comigo uma bebida?. – falou com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

,- Isso sim seria um prazer.- Ela falou estendendo a mão para que o loiro a cumprimentasse, mas não esperava, que ele tomasse sua mão e a beijasse delicadamente.

Os dois rumaram novamente para o balcão do pub, Draco pediu a mesma bebida que bebia anteriormente a ruiva, e começaram a conversar sobre coisas extremamente banais...

,- À grandes escapadas.

,- À grandes escapadas. –Brindara os dois que no momento começavam a sofre os efeitos da extremamente forte bebida.

,- humm.. você sabe ser gentil Malfoy isso me surpreendeu muito, mais me surpreenderia muito mais se você... Acompanhasse-me em uma dançar.

,- Não sei dançar Weasley, mais adoraria te ver dançar mesmo assim.

,- Só se mesmo não sabendo você tentar me acompanhar.

Os dois se puseram a dançar ao ritmo sensual da musica que tocava, e se entregaram tanto ao ritmo, que no primeiro minuto estavam se beijando ardentemente, e no segundo estava na cama do primeiro motel que encontraram no caminho se entregando calhentemente, um ao outro.

A ruiva acordou na manha seguinte, sozinha e se pois a processar tudo que havia feito, Malfoy, a bebida forte que causava desejos incontroláveis, a dança, o beijo, a transa maravilhosa da noite anterior. E pensando novamente em Draco e em toda a insensata loucura, que o viu adentrar pela porta principal do quarto, quarto este que percebeu ser bem de baixo nível, agora era muito bem de vida merecia muito mais que aquilo, mais isso não a impediu de sorrir ao ver que o loiro que vestia apenas as calças já que sua camisa se encontrava no corpo da ruiva, carregar uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o café, dois copos de leite e algumas torradas.

,- Olá, estranho.

,- Olá pra você também. Não temos mais serviço de quarto. Fiz o que pude.

,- Isso parece delicioso, mais me diz onde estávamos com a cabeça para virmos parar em um quarto deste, e sem serviço de quarto Merlin onde este mundo vai parar e não ouse dizer que eu era acostumada com isso, eu era pobre, mas nunca fui decadente e nunca na minha vida passei por isso. – Ele sorriu e ela percebeu que ele não iria por alivio tocar no passado.

,- E bom mesmo que isso esteja delicioso, pois ruiva eu tive que me decair ainda mais ao fazer um feitiço de ordenhar em uma vaca que se encontrava aqui perto, e eu não sei você pequena mais eu adoro viver coisas novas ainda mais se elas envolverem aventuras, e ruivas vestindo apenas minha camisa.

,- Se é assim acabei de perceber que acordei com a companhia perfeita.

Os dois tomaram o café e ficaram na cama ate tarde se entregando um ao outro novamente, ate que perto do entardecer resolveram sair e caminhar pelo parque que se localizava perto do motel, antes de voltarem para Londres.

Caminhavam no parque de mão dadas a ruiva com uma maça do amor na livre, pareciam um casal de adolescentes apaixonados, deixando a impressão para quem os visse que transbordavam amor... tudo era uma encenação perfeita, ou seria um simples ensaio?

,- Vocês aí, querem tentar a sorte? – O Homem da barraca que constataram ser de tiro ao alvo, chamou suas atenções.

Gina olhou para Draco como se pedindo autorização, ao qual o loiro deu rindo.

,- Tenta primeiro você ruiva, _quero ver você manuseando uma arma trouxa – _Ele sussurrou a seu ouvido.

A ruiva entregou a maça do amor a Draco e segurou com desajeitamento a arma que o loiro te deu após o vendedor a entregar, e ao dar o primeiro tiro errou.

,- Você é boa em ruiva.

,- Se eu fosse você Malfoy não riria de mim eu tenho uma arma e posso te matar- falou apontando a arma para o loiro e rindo.

,- Você tem que mirar e se concentrar Weasley, este é o objetivo do jogo, pois garanto que mesmo ela apontada para mim você erraria- disse também sorrindo.

A ruiva mirou, mas errou novamente, mas acertou a próxima.

,- Minha vez ruiva – Draco pegou a arma da ruiva e acertou os últimos três tiros restantes.

,- Acho que foi sorte de principiante. – o loiro deu de ombros dando um sorriso irônico.

,- Você acha, eu tenho certeza Malfoy, quero tentar de novo. – A ruiva falou fazendo bico, se fazendo de ofendida por Draco ter sido melhor.

,- Senhor, mais uma ficha, ela vai tentar novamente.

Desta vez a ruiva pegou a arma como uma profissional e acertou todos os tiros perfeitamente, deixando o loiro espantado e o vendedor infeliz por ter que te dar, seu prêmio mais valioso.

Gina saiu toda saltitante segurando o enorme urso de pelúcia, em baixo do braço esquerdo e no direito continuou a comer a maça do amor, mas agora em vez de uma adolescente parecia uma criança que estava acompanhada do pai.

,- Onde aprendeu a manusear armas trouxa daquele jeito Weasley?

,- Hãm, aquilo foi apenas sorte de principiante também... – a ruiva falou oferecendo pela milésima vez a maça do amor que incrivelmente não chegava ao seu fim.

,- _sei... – _O loiro pensou enquanto dava uma dentada no suculento doce.

... **_6 meses depois _**

**_..:sala de treinamento corporal e de feitiços dos DEs:.._**

Cair da noite, o belo loiro de olhos cinzentos se encontrava a treinar na sala reservada a isso, no edifício destinado a reuniãos e treinos dos DEs.

,- Malfoy acorda, ela é uma Weasley, uma Weasley, a ex- namoradinha do testa- rachada e fazem apenas 6 meses que vocês estão juntos.

,- Blaise eu assumo eu estou apaixonado, e ela esta na minha agora, além do mais eu confio nela.

,- Não, você esta louco, quem mudou foi você, ela só pode ter te enfeitiçado e aquela historia de Malfoys não se apaixonam, não amam?. – O moreno de olhos azuis falava enquanto tava um chave de braço no loiro.

,- Blaise Zabine não fale assim da minha namorada, ela é a mulher mais inteligente, sensual, e linda que já vi eu odeio estes treinamentos corporais me fazem soar, e eu odeio ser agarrado por você Zaby.

,- Idiota, isso não vai durar mais seis meses mesmo então desisto, o que você disse mesmo que ela faz?

,- Ela trabalha na área de comunicação ela e a chefe da equipe que trabalha para um empresa muito de renome no mundo Bruxo a _Owl Express_, vive viajando trabalha dia e noite.

,- To falando não vai durar...to mais calmo

,- Zaby eu, eu a pedi em casamento.

,- O QUE, se pirou se surtou, por mil duendes, por merlin – o moreno pegou a varinha de suas veste – _Finite Incantatem, Finite Incantatem, FINITE INCANTATEN._

,- Eu não estou enfeitiçado Zabine para com isso ou se não eu é que te enfeitiço e depois te mato.

,- Eu não ouvi direito eu acho...

,- Você ouviu sim eu vou me casar com ela daqui dois meses, e você vai ser o padrinho.

O moreno teu um soco, no rosto de Draco, o fazendo cair em cima da arena de luta uma espécie de tatame.

,- Você deslocou meu queixo seus infeliz.

,- Merecia mais, mas tudo bem eu aceito ser seu padrinho, eu vou adorar ver este divorcio depois...

Suposto escritório de Ginevra Weasley 

Gina se encontrava em seu escrito em um edifício bruxo, que servia como fachada para seu verdadeiro trabalho, estava conversando com as amigas que também trabalhavam como espiãs.

,- Eu e teu irmão namoramos quase 5 anos antes dele me pedir em casamento.

,- Mione você sabe que o Rony sempre foi lerdo pra tudo, só no sexto ano de vocês depois da burrada com a aquela aspirante a vidente que ele se tocou que tava na hora de realmente agir e se não fossemos eu e o Harry acho... melhor não dizer, não quero ser indelicada.

,- Mais Gin você não acha que esta indo rápido demais- A amiga loira perguntava com seu ainda presente tom aerio.

,- Luna rápido demais foi você engravidar do Harry bem no primeiro encontro, isso é rápido demais, e vocês sabem que eu não faço nada sem pensar e vejam bem estamos juntos a seis meses sem contar que nos no conhecíamos desde meus 11 anos, agora eu tenho 23, Merlim ta vendo são 12 anos.

,- Gina você nunca foi irônica, e é do Malfoy que estamos falando.

,- E você nunca foram tão chata e não estamos falando do Malfoy, nós estamos falando do Draco meu futuro e perfeito marido, ate a mesma rotina nos temos, ele trabalha fora o dia todo vive viajando perfeito para mim.

,- Se você acha que é assim, que o grande mestre das construções Draco Malfoy vai ter fazer feliz, quem sou eu pra duvidar, só me resta desejar-te felicidades.

,- E bom mesmo Hermione, ninguém me fará mudar de idéia e eu não quero minha cunhada, e futura madrinha de casamento não me apoiando.

,- Merlin não quero nem ver como vai ser lá na toca amanhã à noite.

,- Na verdade nem eu Luna, só sei que estou decidida nos vamos nos casar, e vamos mudar de assunto, e festejar.

...oo0oo...Draco** FIM DO CAPITULO 02 **Gina...oo0oo...

**N/As:** Camy: Primeiramente pessoal, quero dizer que Craiova e realmente uma cidade na Romênia mas não fizemos lições de casa e não sabemos como o clima é la, mas o narramos assim para dar mais ênfase a historia.Sobre o Sopro do Dragão ou SD, pra quem leu " Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley" Minha outra fic, sabe que eu e uma amiga que a inventamos quando jogávamos rpg, ela é nossa, mais eu a empresto a vcs, quem quiser saber seus efeitos e aspectos da uma lida no cap 5 da fic mencionada a cima, e quem quer saber a historia de sua criação da um toque a mim.Pessoal na fic tio Voldi jah foi morto, mais ainda existem muito comensais, mais ate que quando Voldemorte estava no poder, mais quem comanda eles ninguém sabe, e bem não é mas aquela coisa de puro-sangue e tal, e mais poder mesmo. E Gina na verdade é uma espiã dos inominável. Pessoal às coisas passaram assim rapidinho só ate aqui, e nos não vamos descrever o casamento e tudo mais... vocês imaginam por si só.. e é por isso que próximo cap as coisa vão começar a acontecer no tempo "atual", espero que não se confundam.

Agora eu tenho que dizer que amei escrever este cap, amei muito então espero que vcs sejam solidárias e nos mandem rvws, por mim é soh e desta vez a dona Tataya linduxa, não pode dar o ar das sua graça, mas ela tb merece cometarios.

**Bem vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**From Rafinha M. Potter: Olá meninas lindinhas, td bem! espero por Merlin que sim! Não liguem para esse povo que nunca leu DG na vida e fica se achando, sabe como são os novatos, não? ( momento sonserina) Não adianta falar, manda logo um sectusempra! Quanto ao capítulo está muito legal, pena que esteja minusculo...Mas tem cara de ser um fic ótima, eu já havia mandado uma review, mas o ff/net não me ama. Humpf! Mas td bem...Bjuks lindinhas, Rafa (Quero atualizações em Peças, Como deixei de..., quero! Olha lá, hein!) **Camy: Oi lindinha, e concordo plenamente com vc eu nem ligo pra estas rales que aparecem por ai, gostou deste cap novo ainda ta com idéia de fic otima? E sobre as atualizações das outras fic vieram muitas antes deste cap né, desculpinhas, te lovo linduxa.

**From Carolilina Malfoy: Primeiro:To de queixo caído com a Review da garota, meu Plagio? Cara realemnte o q ela tinha na cabeça, alem de ser tão lerda pra num ler a descrição certa? segundo:Gentem mandei review errada...Tipo em parte errada, pois tava lendo uma fic Nc q tinha filhos, le enum tem até onde sei, mas...Bom a Parte do Nc é com certeza, pq ter a cena q eles se batem vai ser tudo né...Bjos! AMo vcs! Ps:Tia to sem msn em casa, ou seja estou alienada do muno do msn, então perdoa q eu num tenho falado mto com vc ta bom? Nathi, essa vale pra vc tbem!Bjos **Camy:Putz por esta rws eu vi que demoramos mesmo a atualizar, vc jah ta com msn de novo, ai que bom eu andava com tanta saudades de você, e se quer mesmo saber o que a infeliz tinha na cabeça, um eu cheguei a conclusão que ela não tinha nada, ta vou tentar ser legal, ela tinha um grão de mostarda no lugar de cérebro, sobre mandar a rvws errada liga naun acontece, pior foi eu que fiz indicação de fic errada, mais tb consertei a tempo, e humm... naun me fala em NC eu to traumatizada, mais vai ter sim tem que ter nem que seja igual esta deste cap, só no entender, o que eu acho mais excitante pq deixa o pessoal imaginando o que quer, agora deixa eu parar por aqui q ta ficando grande, e saiba que Titia Camy te ama muitoooooooooooo...

**From Srta. Wheezy: Oiex) bem...tava procurando fics DG e achei a de vcs..ou a sua..sei la.. x) ok..amei.. a sinopse deixa a gente curiosa e talz..epsero que att logo! XDDbeijos **Camy: que bom que vc achou nossa fic (sim é nossa embora eu escreva mais que a Tataya), espero que tenha gostado deste cap e que esteja bem curiosa ainda, esta é nossa intenção, agora sobre atualizar logo nesta fic isso é meio como posso dizer impossível, mais nunca deixaremos de atualizar porem pedimos a todos muita paciência e incentivo, pode ater ser bronca pq tamos demorando muito e tal, pois sem incentivo ai que demora muitooooooooo mais.

**From aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Ai, manda essa ignorante da Suze ir se f... q eu ñ tenho a menor paciência pra esse tipo d gnt... fala sério! E aí, tdo bom com vcs? Eu achei maravilhosa a idéia, viu? E podem prosseguir pra frente q essa fic vai longe, pq o filme é WONDERFUL... E com a fic d Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley Malfoy ficou + WONDERFUL ainda... ) Qual a freqüência q fzem sexo!Hahahahahahahahahahh D Há qnt tempo q vcs se conhecem? 5 ou 6 anos...!Hahahahahahahahha DBjassoo! **Camy: Anita linduxa eu fico tão feliz que você virou leitora assídua de minhas fic, muito muito mesmo, e sobre mandar a menina sefu... bem foi isso que fizemos mais educadamente, eu e Nath como sonserinas de alto nível , não nos rebaixamos a nível dela. Sabemos como esculachar elegantemente. Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap e desculpa a demora pra atualiza, Merlin quanta desculpa rsss.

**From Camila Parcker: Mt criatividade, amei...atualize logo por favor. Se puder dá uma passadinha na minha fic o caminho da perdição. Vai ser ótimo ter seu coment lá. Bjs! **Camy: Ola Camila, minha chara hhehe, que bom que vc amou a fic, e desculpa a demora a atualizar mais vc sabe o motivo, nos damos prioridades a nossas outras fic, depois surgiram os probleminhas básico, mais sempre atualizaremos, e sobre ler sua fic pode ter certeza que jaha notei o nome e lerei, eu to lendo uma porrada de fic, mais terminando aquelas eu lerei sim a sua com maior prazer, mil bjitos e espero ver seu coment aqui de novo.

**From Jessica Malfoy: oie...tah mt boa a fic... mas eu axo q li esse cap um zilhão d vezes e eu qro atualização! please... eu fiko pensandu com minhas caraminholas a fic tah ótima... te td pra dar cert soh q elas num atualizam! o q eu faço?atualizem tah? tah mt show a fic tah?thank you pela compreensão...Jessy **Camy:Oi moxa, Nah o que dizer, apenas desculpa de novo mais eu acho q valeu a pena pq eu adoro este cap... e vc o q achou, vou tentar fazer o possível pra vc naun ler zilhões de vezes este tb, e vc quer saber o que fazer pra atualizarmos logo é soh mandar bastante rvws, mil bjitos e espero rws sua.

**From Rebeca Maria: Então...primeiro vou dizer que adorei o filme...e agora to lendo o livro... sou fascinada por sr. e sra. smith...e devo admitir que logo que eu saí do cinema me deu vontade de escrever uma Sr. e Sra. Malfoy... A fic tá muito boa, e se é baseada em Sr. e Sra. Smith, melhor ainda. Eu comecei a escrever uma Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, mas ela não é baseada no filme ou no livro, a história não é basicamente a mesma, algumas premissas sim...e tbm eu tirei algumas partes do livro, poucas, não muitas, mas tem algo a ver...se for pensar bem não muito em comum com a história real de Sr. e Sra. Smith ou dessa Sr. e Sra. Malfoy (que eu vou esperar o próximo cap. pra ler...)...e a minha tbm mexe mais com um lado NC17 e que eu colocarei no em breve...acho que é isso... e a capa tbm, que só pra variar é bem parecida com a capa dessa Sr. e Sra. Malfoy...embora eu queira mudar...espero que não se importem, ou não achem que tenha sido plágio ou algo parecido, pq eu acabei de ver a capa de vcs e só apareci para dizer q a fic tá ótima e q eu to adorando, e que eu sei como é ruim ser acusada de plágio. E aproveito a ocasião para agradecer a Arwen Mione por ter indicado'Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar' no 2º D/G Fic Awards. Valeu! **Camy: Ola Rebeca, fico feliz que vc esteja acompanhando a fic, eu ainda não li a sua, e espero sinceramente que não cause confusão por o nome ser igual, eu vi que vc publicou a fic, ainda não li, mas lerei, e sobre a capa tb não vi mais espero que vc a tenha mudado, pq bem fica chato nome igual e capa muito parecida, bem acho que eh isso espero que vc acompanhe a fic, e sobre agradecer, não precisa 'Dobby Ficar Feliz em Ajudar' merecia a indicação bjos.

Bem pessoal é isso e já que eu pedi trilhões de vezes desculpa nesta fic uma a mais não vai matar, vou tentar o maximo não demorar tanto no próximo, mais ate la mil bjos a todos...

Camy- Arwen Mione


End file.
